


Training

by Shadowdreyter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Love, M/M, Magic, Vulnerability, boys training, set after 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdreyter/pseuds/Shadowdreyter
Summary: We give me a prompt: Magnus & Alec training together in the Institute shirtless and make out.





	

In the Institute, Magnus was now a welcomed guest, since Alec was the acting Head of the Institute, taking Aderltree's place at the warlock's amusement. When Alec had told him the story behind it, he couldn't restrain his laughter. Valentine was in the City of Bones waiting for his judgment. Two of the mortal instruments were still missing and dozen of shadowhunters were searching for them again and again with unsuccessful leads. But tonight was quite, no demons since the fall of Morgenstern. Everyone was on patrol and Alec couldn't ask more of his soldiers. He then decided to train with his parabatai and Magnus was sitting on the bench watching them. The High Warlock was happy to have accepted his boyfriend's invitation even if he thought it would be boring, but the view he had right now was definitely better than anything he could have done with his evening. What could possibly top Alec being all shirtless and sweaty, seriously? 

 

After hours of practice, Jace thought it was enough for the day, but Alec wasn't really convinced. He wanted to do more, but Jace refused. He asked him to train alone because his body and mind couldn't take it anymore. That wasn't like Jace to stop training, but Alec guessed that with all the thingS he'd been through, it was understandable. Jace approached the bench where Magnus was seated to take his waistcoat. He greeted him before leaving the training room. The tall boy waited to be sure his parabatai was far enough for him not to hear them talk. 

 

He looked at his boyfriend before asking him.

'' Does it bother you if I train a little bit more before heading home? '' 

 

The Warlock was already excited to watch his lover and to see him get all worked up, he answered with a wink.

  '' Not at all darling, besides I’m really pleased that I can admire your muscles to flex and to watch your warrior face. '' It turns me on, he wanted to add, but kept it for himself.  

 

Alec blushes and comes in front of his companion, leaning his head to catch his lips in a sweet exchange. 

'' Train with me … I don't really like doing it alone. You could maybe teach me a trick or two, what do you think?” He asked after pulling away, his eyes barely opened. 

 

Magnus sounded interested in his proposition and like a cat he stood up graciously.

'' Why not, that's an excellent idea, I usually exercise alone too. Perhaps you are right Alexander, I can show you some moves. ''  

 

Blue sparkles appeared surprising the shadowhunter. The Warlock was now in a more comfortable outfit, shirtless with joggings. Alec didn't even try to hide his gaze down his lover's body, licking his lips in anticipation. He moved back a little bit to watch Magnus coming forward, glancing at his smooth approach. 

 

They started with a hand to hand combat, facing each other fearlessly. After long minutes of throwing punches in the air and avoiding others, Alec started to let his guard down enough for Magnus to finally use his magic to win the fight. The shadowhunter now defeated laid down on the cold marble. His lover on top of him, preventing him from any defensive moves 

 

'' That's cheating … '' The warrior complained, still on his back, smiling from amusement. Because it was kind of funny after all, but thanks the angels it was Magnus and there were only training.

'' Then you should have established the rules before our fight. '' Magnus flirted, bringing his face dangerously close to his lover. 

Before Magnus could kiss him, Alec interrupted him. 

'' Ok no rules, but you got to show me how to prevent those kind of thing before it happens in the field. I won't stand a chance otherwise. '' 

Magnus got up and extended his arm for Alec to catch it. 

 

Magnus stopped himself for a second, thinking about Alec getting harmed during a patrol.

''Mmmm yeah definitely, you need to understand those powers for you to have a proper chance. Do you trust me, Alexander? ''

The shadowhunter boy looked at him with a wondering gaze and answered the most logical thing for him.

'' Of course, I trust you, why? ''

This boy would never cease to amaze him, Magnus thought.

'' It’s inexplicable through words, I must share my power with you a with touch for you to feel it. '' 

Magnus stood behind Alec, extending both of his arms in front of him, their shirtless, sweaty bodies against each other. The warlock slowly touched his lover's arms sending warm little waves first, preparing Alec to receive a power he wasn’t used to. 

'' Close your eyes love and don't try to resist the sensation, okay ?''

'' Okay '' Alec simply answered breathlessly by the warm embrace Magnus provided him. 

 

The blue sparkles appeared again in the warlock's hands but slowly drifted to Alec's upper arms impregnating him. Alec almost freaked out at the new sensation but quickly calmed down. It felt so nice, like a warm caress traveling through his veins. Magnus was right, it was indescribable and he felt so good. The shadowhunter's head was now too heavy for his own support and he decided to rest the back of it on Magnus's shoulder. The magic still in Alec, sending him waves of shiver down his spine and making him more confident and powerful. The angel's descendant began to see his boyfriend with a new eye. 

 

Suddenly, Alec couldn't feel anything anymore. Magnus pulled himself away from their embrace, not without a groan of complaint coming from Alec's mouth. Sadly he pierced his comfort bubble coming back to the reality, he didn't know he had left. He opened his eyes and almost lost his balance. 

'' Does it feel like this each time you use it? '' He asked the warlock still shaking from the precedent experience.

'' No. I live with it every day, it never goes away, even when I don't use it. It's linked to my emotion and I always have this energy through me. It mostly gets stronger when you are involved, whether physically or mentally.''

'' Me? Why ….? '' The shadowhunter's eyes were widely opened now. 

'' Oh Alexander ... '' Magnus didn't have to add anything else before Alec got it.

'' Oh ... Magnus, that's very sweet '' 

He then closed the space between them and joined Magnus's lips with a quick but nice kiss.

 

The High Warlock pulled away. 

'' So ... Not that I don't enjoy our little moment and the sensation of our shirtless bodies against each other, but do you want to learn how to defeated a warlock or not, Alexander? ''

Sometimes Magnus could have his way to turn the angel's soldier off as quickly as he could turn him on.

'' Well … Yeah let's try ''  

 

They repositioned themselves and started again. Alec was definitely more determinate to defeat the warlock and it could get felt through his punch (I would say here …and it was obvious from his punches). He was dodging Magnus’s legs and arms with a rapidity that only the shadowhunters were known for. When the time came for the demon's son to use his magic, Alec's eyes were on the lookout, ready to avoid every electric blue ball coming from his boyfriend's palms. He brilliantly succeeded in dodging the first couple of them but was now exceeded by the growing number of energy balls Magnus was sending towards him. The warlock was so involved in his power now that even his glamor was wearing off and his cat's eyes were showing. When a mass of energy almost hit Alec in the chest, Magnus finally snapped back to himself and made it vanish before it could reach his lover's heart. 

 

'' Oh My …. Alexander, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I lost it '' Magnus apologized to Alec with a little voice that a 6 years old boy could have used. He reached for Alec who was laying on the cold marble, eyes wide open still a little shocked from the event. He slowly regained himself, bit by bit and sat up looking at Magnus's worried grin. 

'' I'm fine, don't worry …. really I'm fine Magnus '' 

Magnus was checking him everywhere, searching for any injuries made by him that he could heal right away. 

'' Still darling ... I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have lost control in the first place. I don't know what happened. I saw you and the next thing I know, a lot of memories came into my mind and I guess my hatred for some shadowhunters was restored. I lost my ability to focus, making you a target to eliminate '' Magnus babbled, trying to explain. He was still panicking for what he could have done to his boyfriend. 

 

The warlock ashamed bow down his head defeated trying to hide the tear forming in the corner of his eyes and with a voice barely audible he said.

'' I guess that is why nobody stays with me ... I'm too dangerous ... ''

 No, Magnus couldn't think like that, Alec loved him and wouldn’t abandon him because of this. In that moment he was just glad that his boyfriend was ok. Seeing him like this, showing his vulnerability and his fears made him love him more and more every day. He placed his hands on Magnus's cheek tilting his head for him to connect their gaze. 

'' Shhh Magnus it's fine, really. You didn't harm me and I'm still here and if you think for a second that I will be scared of you because of that you are very wrong mister High Warlock of Brooklyn.  When I said to you that I loved you, I meant it and it includes your memories and your past. '' 

 

After this monolog Alec's hand drifted to the back of Magnus's neck, bringing their lips together one more time into a passionate kiss. The kind of rush of excitement and adrenaline after what he had just told him. The demon's son didn't wait longer to respond to the kiss, melting into his angel's embrace. He let Alexander lead their bodies closer, gluing them without any gasped of air. The sweat of their bodies mixed together, the exchange started to heat up. They couldn't keep their hands for themselves, traveling each other’s body and moving to let their inner thighs meet in the process. Alec opened his mouth enough for Magnus to introduce his tongue into it, joining him into a dance that only they could know. They breathed in the same air making the moment more intimate than the act himself. Alec's teeth made their entrance, nipping his lover's upper lip pretty for this one to moaned loudly, unable to contain his pleasure. Teasing each other, they lost track on time in such way that they have disregarded what was going on around them until they heard a throat clearing coming from the huge door frame. Both red as ever they suddenly separated, not being able to contain their growl due to the friction generated from their movements. Both sitting next to each other trying to hide the enthusiasm between them with their legs crossed.

 

 They finally looked at their intruder, it was no other than Jace in person with a weird grin on his face, apparently trying to hold a laugh or any sort of amusement. 

 

'' Alec … I'm sorry for interrupting your « whatever you're doing, training thing » but mom wanted me to inform you, that you need to read some important paperwork before her meeting tomorrow or whatever. Like I know something about politics. Nice posture by the way, good for meditation. '' Jace smirked chuckling at his own joke before leaving Alec more embarrassed than ever and Magnus laughing. 

'' This is not funny Magnus, he is my brother, I can't let him see me like this. I'm supposed to be the eldest! '' He shouted pretending to be upset. 

'' Oh sorry darling. I think I will wait for you at home.’’

He got close to him.

 _Ce n'est que partie remise._ '' He whispered in his ear with a perfect french that he couldn't understand. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you liked it like always. Don't forgot to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it.


End file.
